


The Wishing Falcon

by Trifi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction, Original Works - Freeform, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trifi/pseuds/Trifi
Summary: Regret and failure of acceptance aren't exactly the easiest things to deal with. What happens when you add superpowers and self-esteem issues to the the mix? This might be one interpretation.Prompt: Write a narrative that begins with this sentence: 'She looked at him with pain and regret in her eyes.'





	The Wishing Falcon

A thud-thud-thud.

Earthquake.

Everything seemed to spin.

"I wish I never gave you those powers."

She looked at him with pain and regret in her eyes, fire and water at the same time and her fists clenched. Shocked eyes stared back at her as a reddish glow surrounded him, strengthening at first, then slowly dying away into wisps of red.

She looked at him again and this time there was a glimmer of a smirk behind the agony and near-numbness.

"What...did you do?" he asked, too shocked to get his mouth to close.

"What you just witnessed." Her face was cold now and looking away from him.

He just stood there for a few seconds, peering at her like she just legitimately proved to him that the Earth really was flat. Before he could muster the strength to speak the wind picked up again.

Only this time it suddenly began to pick up a few ceilings too.

The wishing falcon.

That was it - she gathered the five feathers of the wishing falcon and hid them. The red aura that had covered him when she 'made her wish' was proof. How didn't he realize that earlier?

But where the hell did she even get them?

Her flailing long hair covered half of her face as she turned to face him, expression stone. He couldn't see it when she smirked but the movement of her muscles told him she had.

"What you just witnessed was a result of your own actions. You should have known that with all of the things you've been pulling, someone somewhere would get tired and do something about it."

The wind was strangely quiet so he could hear her quite clearly. He knew in his bones whatever she was saying was true. The problem was that he was too stunned to even move.

Her features softened. "Don't worry. You'll get it someday."

She took a step back and spread her arms out.

The gale sped up. He gasped as he realized what was going on. Her eyes reflected back a sort of mischievous determination, the type where you know what's going to happen and that you're going to be a part of it and you're oh-so-proud of that.

"N-no wait!"

Her smile widened. The wind began to obscure her lower body out of sight and slowly spread out over her form. It seemed to go strangely in slow motion - in direct contrast with his heart, maybe giving him a chance to look at her for the last time or to grind him with his now-forming memory as the next thing he knew was that she was gone.

He whipped his head from side to side a few times, eyes desperately looking for her. He skipped and danced but there was no sign. No memory, no pain, no blood, no torn fabric. Nothing.

A bam-bam-bam.

Platform.

Everything seemed to stabilize.

His knees brought him crashing to the cement floor, numb to the pain that shot up. He closed his mouth, then opened it again. The wind died down. The waves rolled on, whether in ignorance, indifference or mocking he couldn't decide.

How could he?

He was apparently meant to be a hero. A saviour, a survivor, a subtle swordsman.

What kind of heroes kill the ones who love them the most?

His head hurt. All those memories, all those feelings, the arguments and the chocolates - they - they drowned him. He couldn't breathe.

What the heck?

He realized she must have been a sacrifice, one of the five sacrifices per year to the falcon.

No, she was a sacrifice. He knew it.

You're supposed to keep them relaxed and happy. Because they're already paying a heavy toll for the rest of humanity, paying off the price of having their wishes come true, by having their souls crushed by the falcon after death and having countless trials and tribulations in life as well. So how could he do what he did to her?

Crushing her hopes, her dreams, her fears and cheers, all for himself. He cared for her, he really did. But you do always end up hurting the ones you love.

A few meters away, a malevolent force watched as he cried himself dry.

They say diamonds are made under pressure and lazers. But not all of them survive, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing for school lol.


End file.
